Primera cita
by GleekNayanna
Summary: El episodio "Tori y Jade tendrán una cita" narrado por Jade. Horrible summary, lo sé, no soy buena en esto, solo denle una oportunidad y léanlo.


**VicTORIous no me pertenece :c sino habría más Jori :$ le pertenece al genio Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon.**

** Disfruten la historia (: **

* * *

Eran recién las nueve de la mañana y ya había discutido con el estúpido de Beck por su manía de coquetear con la primera que se le cruza, lo atrapé justo cuando saludaba "amistosamente" a esa rubia teñida de último año. Debido a esto mi humor no era el mejor y para colmo ahora tenía clases con el loco de Sikowitz. Al llegar al salón ya estaban casi todos sentados, busqué con la mirada a Beck y lo encontré sentado a la derecha de André por lo que tuve que sentarme en el único asiento libre al lado de Robbie y su títere.

"¡Buenos días pequeños mutantes!" Entró diciendo Sikowitz haciendo gestos raros y al ver que nadie reía, ni siquiera Cat, decidió seguir con su clase, no sin antes dejar su coco sobre un parlante. "Muy bien atención, es hora de... malas noticias" _Genial, lo único que faltaba. _

"¿Descubrieron que por causa del agua de coco te quedaste calvo?" Dijo Rex... o Robbie... lo que sea.

"Jajajaja... no. Vamos a hacer un ejercicio de actuación sobre dar malas noticias"

"¿Para qué?" Dije fastidiada por la estúpida clase que tendría que soportar hoy.

"_¿Para quéeee?" _Me imitó Sikowitz con un voz estúpida. _Tranquila Jade, cuenta hasta tres... uno... dos... tres... Demonios esto no sirve._

"Para enseñarles que actuar también involucra el tomar decisiones de cómo decir cosas... por ejemplo ¿Cómo dan una mala noticia que parezca que no es tan mala" Esto realmente es estúpido ¡¿Tendré que aguantarlo por las siguientes dos horas?!

"¿Diciéndoselo en un idioma que no entienda?" Diooooos, esta chica me matará algún día con todas las cosas que dice.

"No Cat" Dijo entusiasmado el viejo. Luego la hizo pasar adelante junto con Robbie y fue ahí cuando dejé de prestar atención, enfocándome en todo menos en lo que hablaban todos. _¿Robbie sabe tocar la guitarra? ¿Cómo hará Cat para mantener su pelo tan rojo? Demonios, cantaran una canción, ABURRIDOOOOO. Beck no parece estar enfadado, debería acercarme a el más tarde para que me pida disculpas. André se ve horrible con ese suéter verde. Vega se ve tierna bailando en su asiento. Ese niño debería cortarse el cabello... Espera ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿VEGA SE VE QUE?! Agh, estúpida clase, ya me está haciendo pensar cosas raras. _

"Muy bien, ahora hablemos de la nueva obra que estoy dirigiendo" Excelente, por fin se puso interesante.

"¿Ya me toca ser la estrella?" Dije ocultando mi pequeña emoción por actuar en una nueva obra.

"Creo que es mi turno de ser la estrella en la obra de Sikowitz" Dijo André girándose para observarme.

"¿A ti quién te habla?" Dije de mala gana. Como dije antes, mi humor no era el mejor en estos momentos y no aguantaría más comentarios de Harris sin querer apuñalarlo con mis tijeras. Comenzó un bullicio donde la gran mayoría pedía tomar el papel principal.

"Ya chicos ¿Se dan cuenta? Siempre que audiciono para mis obras se ponen como caninos y felinos" _¿Caninos y felinos? ¿De qué está hablando este calvo? _"Así que esta vez ustedes, alumnos, van a escoger sus propios papeles" Dijo tomando una pequeña caja rectangular. Comenzó por André, que sería un niño de 10 años llamado Tommy, luego siguió por Beck, que sería el gemelo de André llamado Carter, _esto será gracioso, _luego fue mi turno de tomar un papel.

"Aaam... Nancy, amada esposa de el astronauta Walter Swing" Supongo que debe ser alguno de los protagónicos.

"Astronauta Walter Swing, esposo de Nancy" Dijo Vega girándose a verme. _Esto debe ser una broma._

"¿Se supone que yo seré su esposa?" Dije totalmente asqueada por la idea de estar casada con Vega, aunque sea de pura actuación.

"Escogeré otro papelito" Dijo ella intentando sacar otro papel pero Sikowitz fue más rápido y se alejó de ella.

"Noooooop, mi caja ha hablado" Dijo con un tono sombrío, como si la caja realmente hubiera hablado o algo así. Yo miré a Vega echarse resignada en su silla, observando el papel como si pudiera cambiarlo con la mirada. Otra vez más dejé de prestar atención a la sala. ¡Tendría que ser esposa de Vega! Bueno... de Walter pero es lo mismo. Maldición, esto va a ser una tortura, con suerte puedo estar cerca de Vega sin soltarle bromas ofensivas y ahora tengo que actuar toda tierna y acaramelada con quién ahora es mi esposo. Este día no puede ir peor.

Escucho el timbre sonar y salgo de inmediato del salón al notar que Beck se acerca a mi, sé que si me habla en este momento lo más probable es que rompamos, no puedo pensar claramente por culpa del enojo que siento hacia Sikowitz.

Me dirijo rápidamente a comprar un café y luego a seguir arrancando de Beck, que aparentemente está empeñado en seguirme. Sé que no es su culpa todo lo ocurrido con la obra pero de todas formas sigo muy enfadada y prefiero evitar alguna pelea tonta con él que quizás pueda dañarnos.

Escucho el timbre sonar y bajo tranquilamente las escaleras para ir al salón. Al bajar veo a Vega caminando en mi dirección y al verme pone cara de debes-estar-bromeando.

"Yo no quiero ser tu esposa en la obra" Solté sin ningún tipo de preámbulo.

"Pues, yo no quiero ser tu marido en la obra" Dijo colocando una mano en la cintura y mirándome ofendida. Era de conocimiento público que ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien y... realmente no sé por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación.

"Ooouh" Dije siguiendo mi camino al salón

"Ooouh" La escuché imitarme con una voz estúpida y, solo porque no quiero pasar otro sábado en detención, no le enterré mis tijeras en el cuello. Sin embargo me pasé todo el camino pensando en las mil y un formas de hacer sufrir lentamente a Vega con un tenedor.

_Bzzzzz bzzzzz_

Un zumbido, seguido de una vibración en mi bolsillo trasero me sacaron de mis dulces pensamientos.

**_"Sigues molesta? Yo solo la estaba saludando, Jade, además, no puedes evitarme para siempre... demonios, ahí viene Robbie y Cat a cantarme una canción de las malas noticias. Este día ha sido del asco, espero puedas alegrarlo con algunos besos después de clases, qué dices? Te amo."_**

_Beck._ Definitivamente iba a ir a alegrarle el día después de clases.

FINALMENTE llegó mi última clase. Lo bueno era que después de esto me iría con Beck a pasar el rato y lo malo era que la última clase consistía en ensayar la maldita obra con la maldita de Vega y el maldito de Sikowitz. _Yyyy volvió el enojo._

La sala estaba decorada con una tabla de planchar en la esquina derecha, casi atrás de este se encontraba el sofá de una persona donde yo estaba sentada llorando y frente a este se encontraba un sofá más grande.

"¿Qué acontece madre?" Dijo André, arrodillándose frente a mi, con Beck a su lado izquierdo, y dejando su gran balón rojo a un lado.

"Te ves abatida" Dijo Beck en un tono cansado que llamó mi atención, pero luego recordé que estaba enojada y mandé a la mierda mi curiosidad.

"¿Es que no lo entienden?" Dije entre sollozos. "Su padre es un astronauta, su sueño es caminar en la luna pero tal vez eso nunca pase, pues padece de narcolepsia" _Es la obra más estúpida que he visto._

"¿Qué es narcolepsia?" Dijo Beck en el mismo tono cansado de antes, pero ahora no le presté atención.

"Es cuando te quedas dormido siempre, aunque no estés cansado" Dije aún sollozando. Sikowitz indicó algo a Sinjin y escuché la puerta de un auto cerrarse. "Oh, acabo de oír la puerta de su auto... chicos" Dije poniéndome de pie y tomando a Beck por los brazos. "No importa cuán narcoleptico venga, finjan que no lo notan" Solté a Beck, limpié algunas lágrimas y miré por donde debería aparecer Vega. Es cuando siento que Beck está jalando el delantál amarillo con flores que tengo amarrado a la cintura. "No toques a mami" Le aparté las manos bruscamente y seguí mirando al frente.

"Nancy" Dijo Vega, entrando con un gran mostacho en su rostro y tuve que ocupar todas mis fuerzas para no soltar una risa burlona frente a todos. "Niños, estoy en casa."_ No me digas, no lo había notado._

"Hola cariño" Dije lo más amable que pude sonriendo como una estúpida.

"Hola que tal"

"Buenas tardes padre" Dijeron André y Beck respectivamente con un tono de niños pequeños e inocentes que ni ellos se creían.

"Oh, hola cart..." No alcanzó a terminar Vega y calló _dormida_ en el sofá grande. Exclamé un fuerte "Oh" y me acerqué a verla mientras Beck y André se alejaban. Podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Sikowitz sobre mi.

"Tranquilos chicos, tranquilos." Me acerqué más al sofá y comencé a mover el brazo de Vega "Querido, querido" Dije en un tono no muy amable para una esposa que despierta al amor de su vida.

"¡ESTOY DESPIERTO! Estoy despierto" Se levantó rápidamente y se arregló la ropa. "¿Y bien? Tommy ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?" Puso sus manos en su cintura, _muy varonil Vega, _dirigió su mirada a Beck.

"Yo soy Carter" Habló éste en el tono falsamente inocente que comenzaba a fastidiarme.

"Y yo soy Tommy"

"¡Oh! ¿Qué clase de padre soy yo? Soy tan narcoleptico que ni siquiera puedo distinguir a mis dos hijos"

"No es tu culpa" Dije tomándola del brazo un poco fuerte. "Son idénticos, míralos bien" Continué y apunté a los chicos. Ambos sonrieron y esta vez estuve a punto de romper en carcajadas. Me giré nuevamente a mi asqueroso marido.

"Oh Nancy, eres tan..." La cabeza de Vega calló en mi pecho y comencé a ponerme extrañamente nerviosa e incomoda. Estoy segura de que estoy ruborizada en este momento.

"Ooh, oouh, querido despierta" Dije sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, empujándola lejos de mi y limpiándome, cosa que a Sikowitz no le gustó mucho pero no dijo nada.

"¡DESPEGUEN!" Gritó, mirando todo a su alrededor y luego mirándome a mi.

"No, no, estabas diciendo que soy tan...?" Dije en el mismo tono brusco, mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

"Cierto, si" Puso su mano en mi hombro. "Eres tan linda" Ahora puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo solté una pequeña risa alagada. "Tan amable, me avergüenza tanto ser un mediocre dormilón" Dijo mirando hacia arriba, a ningún punto en específico.

"Tu no eres un mediocre dormilón" Dije, tratando de ser tierna, pero fue inútil. "Tu eres un astronauta" Esta vez mi voz salió sin emoción alguna.

"Te amo" Vega hizo un gesto no muy cariñoso

"Yo te amo"... De nuevo mi voz sin emoción.

"Ni quién les crea" Interrumpió Sikowitz, levantándose de su asiento. "Enciende una vela Burf, esta obra es un asco"

"¿Y de dónde saco una vela...?"

"Mejor córtate el cabello" Ahora nos miraba a nosotras, tenía sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. "Ustedes están arruinando esta obra" _Claro, como si no fuera un asco ya._

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Vega. Era estúpido, es obvio por qué.

"André, Beck, salgan un momento. Este es nuestro quinto ensayo y ustedes dos lo único que tienen que hacer es interpretar un matrimonio que se vea verdadero" Dijo enojado, arrojando el libreto en la tabla de planchar frente a nosotras. "¡BURF YA CÁLLATE!" Gritó "Quiero verlas para la cena en el Nozu esta noche. 7 PM"

"Pero yo no quiero..."

"NOZU"

"¿Pero para qué...?"

"OwudaksudhaksdNOZU"

"Al menos déjanos..."

"Cenaenelnozusietepm" Dijo rápidamente y se fue del lugar.

"Perfecto, tenía una cita con Beck y ahora tengo que ir al el estúpido Nozu con ustedes dos" Dije completamente enojada, pateando la tabla de planchar, enviándola tan lejos que calló encima de Burf.

"Me pegaste con la..." Trató de decir ésta, parándose del suelo.

"¡VETE!" Les grité, arrojandoles el maldito delantal. Ambos chicos raros salieron corriendo. Miré a Vega, que ya no estaba con la peluca ni con el mostacho, y la acorralé en la pared más cercana.

"TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, VEGA" Le dije con mi brazo en su garganta, lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como se desasía de mi agarre en un segundo.

"¿A si? Tu eres la que no puede actuar bien"

"Oh no, tu no acabas de decir eso" Dije amenazante.

"S-Si... si lo dije" Y antes de pensarlo me lancé encima de ella, afirmando sus dos manos en el suelo.

"Retira lo dicho" Le ordené mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"No" Dijo tan decidida que llamó mi atención. Esta no era la Vega de siempre, al parecer estaba enojada, al igual que yo. _Me gusta... ¡¿Qué demonios...?!_ Y mientras tenía ese debate interno, Vega se aprovechó y se levantó.

"Escucha, a ninguna de las dos le gusta esto, así que mejor ensayemos, mientras antes nos salga, menos tiempo pasaremos juntas" Tenía razón, debíamos ensayar o la obra sería un desastre y Jade West no quedaría en vergüenza frente a un público que espera una gran obra.

"Está bien"

"Deberíamos... practicar los te amo, creo que ese es nuestro principal problema, luego veremos las muestras de cariño y todo eso" Nos acercamos en silencio y subimos al pequeño escenario.

"Tu no eres un mediocre dormilón, eres un astronauta" Dije y me sorprendí al escuchar el tono tierno de mi voz el cual solo uso de vez en cuando con Beck.

"T-Te amo..." Dijo Vega casi en un susurro, al parecer también le llamo la atención mi repentino cambio. Su tono también era cariñoso, sus ojos eran intensos mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Yo te amo" Dije también en un susurro, sosteniéndole la mirada. _Dios, esto es tan raro. Espera... Vega se está acercando... ¿Qué mierda...? Oh, cierto, ahora debemos abrazarnos... pensé que Vega... no importa._

Nos quedamos en esa posición por un largo momento, solo abrazándonos.. Luego nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y nos separamos lentamente, sin embargo no nos soltamos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Nuevamente vi esa intensa mirada en sus ojos color chocolate. No pude evitar mirar sus labios, no me pregunten por qué porque yo tampoco lo sé, solo lo hice y al parecer ella lo notó porque sentí como se tensaba.

Al levantar la mirada nuevamente sus ojos ya no estaban en los míos, sino que, al igual que yo anteriormente, estaban en mis labios. Sentí una sensación extraña en mi estómago y lo único que atiné a hacer fue empujarla lejos sin previo aviso, haciendo que caiga sobre su trasero, fuera del escenario.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" Dijo enojada, levantándose y mirándome indignada.

"Tengo que irme, no voy a estar toda la tarde abrazada contigo mientras te comes mis labios con la mirada." Solté con todo el veneno que pude.

"Y-Yo no... ¡Tu también estabas mirando mis labios!" Dijo tartamudeando.

"Tienes algo marrón en tu labio, simplemente me dio risa que no sepas comer aún, ya estás bastante grande." La vi sonrojarse y limpiarse rápidamente.

Salí y subí a mi auto, eran las 5:30 PM, no me quedaba mucho tiempo para arreglarme y salir al Nozu, así que me fui lo más rápido que pude y al llegar a mi casa a las 6 PM me cambié en un segundo y me fui. Llegué 30 minutos antes, así que me quedé en el auto, escuchando música. Entonces recordé el mensaje de Beck.

**_"Lo siento, solo estoy molesta (muy molesta) por lo de la obra. No sabes cuanto me gustaría estar contigo ahora pero Sikowitz quiso vernos a Vega y a mi en el Nozu, no sé que planea. ¿Qué noticias te dieron Robbie y Cat? ¿Son muy malas? Te amo."_**

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando sentí vibrar mi celular.

**_"Realmente lamento lo de la obra, pero quizás sirva para darte cuenta que Tori no es tan mala como piensas. Sobre lo de la mala noticia... Ahora mi auto tiene orina de la abuela de Beck en mi asiento delantero. Asqueroso, pero la canción realmente me gustó, así que no le presté mucha atención. ¿Quizás puedas venir en la noche?"_**

No alcancé a responder debido a la hora. Ya debería estar los dos locos adentro. Apagué la música, bajé de mi auto y entré. De inmediato divisé a Sikowitz que levantaba enérgicamente la mano gritando mi nombre. Giré los ojos y me dirigí a ellos, sentándome a la izquierda de Vega, quién ni si quiera me miró.

"Ya estoy aquí ¿Por qué?" Dije fastidiada por todo el ruido, la gente y los asquerosos olores, sin mencionar la presencia de Vega.

"Por que ustedes tienen que prender a interpretar de manera creíble a un matrimonio"

"Y eso que tiene que ver con el Sushi?" Preguntó vega en tono de súplica.

"Una vez tuve que hacer una obra en la que hacía un hombre que sufría y me preparé lanzándome por una escalera empinada" _Ooooook eso es raro. _"No se imaginan cuantas veces me golpee la cabeza" _Eso lo explica todo._

"Oh créeme que si lo imaginamos" Dijimos Vega y yo, sin embargo tampoco nos miramos

"Ahora, para prepararse para sus papeles ustedes dos... deben tener una cita" _¿Cita? ¡¿CITA?! Esto es estúpido, yo no quiero tener una cita con Vega. _"Diviértanse" Y dicho esto se levantó para irse.

"¿Con qué?"

"Con la cita"

"¿Cuál cita?"

"Con esta" Nos señaló a ambas sin dejar de sonreír. "Y comienza ahora a las 7:12 PM. Ustedes dos deben estar aquí, comer, beber, charlar y reírse hasta que el restaurante cierre a media noche"

"Olvídalo, yo me largo" Recogí mi cartera del suelo

"Si, yo también" Vega arrojó el pañuelo con el que se estaba limpiando lo que sea que tenía en el cuello y se levantó junto conmigo.

"Aap" Dijo en tono de reprimenda. "Si alguna de las dos se va antes de media noche, ambas estará reprobadas durante el semestre"

"¡Sikowitz!" Dijo Vega en el mismo tono de súplica.

"Está bien, él no sabrá cuando nos vallamos" Dije tranquila, arreglando mi cartera y mirándolo desafiante.

"Oh si, si lo sabrá" Lo miré extrañada por como se refirió a si mismo en tercera persona. "Tengo dos espías observándolas. Sinjin" Señaló a un chico con unos grandes binoculares sentado en una mesa al fondo a la izquierda. "Y Burf" El chico apareció por la puerta con los mismos binoculares, viéndose completamente estúpido, pues estábamos a dos pasos de él. "Disfruten su cita" Y dicho esto, se fue.

Vega y yo nos miramos por primera vez en la noche y noté que estaba igual de incómoda y enojada que yo. Nos sentamos en los mismos asientos que antes.

"Disculpe" Dijo Vega amablemente, dirigiéndose al cocinero, quién se giró y nos miró a ambas primero y luego solo a Vega.

"¡Jai!" _Lleva años viviendo aquí y aún no sabe hablar bien nuestro idioma, es el colmo._

"Bueno, mi cita y yo nos preguntábamos si tendría alguna escalera empinada para arrojarnos" Dijo resignada y el cocinero solo nos miró extrañado. Al parecer le impresionó que dijera _mi cita y yo. _No era muy común ver dos chicas en una cita, menos que lo dijeran tan abiertamente. Se giró sin dar ningún tipo de respuesta y siguió cocinando.

"¿Qué quieres comer?" Dijo de repente Vega con la mirada fija aún en el cocinero.

"Nada, quiero irme." Dije cortante, buscando su mirada.

"Bueno, pues no puedes irte, así que pide algo para comer y diviértete con lo que sea hasta media noche" Me respondió firme y cortante, igual que cuando peleamos en el ensayo.

"Quiero arroz" Dije sacando mi celular y revisando mi página de The Slap.

"Ok" Dijo más calmada. "Disculpa, mi cita quiere un poco de arroz y yo quiero... sopa" _Mi cita... ¿Qué no puede dejar de decir eso? Además... ¡¿Quién pide sopa en un restaurante de sushi?! _Para mi sorpresa, cinco minutos después llegaron nuestros platos, y le sirvieron su querida sopa. Estuvimos comiendo en un gran silencio hasta que escuché como tomaba la sopa, haciendo un sonido horrible cada vez que llevaba la cuchara a su boca y bebía el líquido caliente.

_Tranquila Jade... cuenta hasta tres. Uno... Dos... Tres..._

"¡NOOOO!" Le grité mirándola molesta. Ella me devolvió la mirada y bebió sonoramente una vez más, luego dejó su plato en la mesa que teníamos frente. "La peor noche de la vida" Dije jugando con mi comida

"Oh, ¿Tu crees que yo estoy feliz en esta cita?" Dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra _cita. _

"¡Entonces no me hables!"

"¡Bien!" Por fin un poco de paz... "¿Sabes...?"

"¡AAAAAGH!" la corté antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Me estresaba escucharla

"No existe una buena razón por la que tu y yo estemos aquí sentadas teniendo una conversación"

"Yo tengo una razón"

"¿Y cuál es?" Dijo inocentemente

"¡No me agradas!" Dije enfatizando con mis manos y observando como su frente se arrugaba.

"¿En serio? ¿No puedes pensar en una sola cosa que te agrade de mi?"

"Me agrada cuando estás triste" Dije sinceramente. Era entretenido ver su cara de pena cada vez que lo estaba. Sin decir que suele hacer caras raras cada vez que algo le sale mal.

Suspiró cansada y habló de nuevo. "De acuerdo, vuelve a intentarlo, busca un poco dentro de tu retorcida alma y ve si puedes encontrar algo lindo que decirme" Comencé a pensar... _Tiene lindos ojos... no, no puedo decirle eso... Tiene un muy buen físico... no tampoco puedo decir eso... Sus labios son tentadores... DEMONIOS JADE._

"Cuando cantas... no lo haces taaaaaan del asco" Dije lo menos halagador que llegó a mi mente.

"Te lo agradezco mucho" Dijo irónicamente y luego tomó su té verde.

"Ahora tú di algo lindo sobre mi" Le demandé.

"Claro...Yo... Admiro como jamás temes en decir lo que crees"

"Eso es estúpido" Dije de inmediato... Valla... para ella fue muy fácil pensar en algo lindo sobre mi.

"Ahí está" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, yo solo giré los ojos. "Otra vez tu turno" Comencé a pensar nuevamente y no encontré algo que no fuera tan halagador, así que decidí decirlo de manera que no suene tan lindo o algo así.

"Uhm... Creo que... algunas personas llegan a creer que..." _Dios, me está mirando fijamente, eso me desconcentra."..._Bajo ciertos ángulos... tú eres bonita." Comencé a jugar nuevamente con mi comida para ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas, que estoy segura debe ser horrible sobre mi piel pálida. Agh esto es horrible. La miré de reojo y noté como su sonrisa iba creciendo cada vez más. "Puedes decirme lo mismo" Demandé nuevamente.

"Tu eres muy bonita" Contestó rápido y directo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por segundo y no podía dejar mi pié quieto. La miré y noté que ella también me miraba, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Fue tan fácil para ella decirlo, sin necesidad de tratar de cubrirlo con cosas estúpidas como yo lo hice y sin embargo... me sentí feliz por que ella piense eso de mi... Quiero decir... sé que soy bonita, pero Vega jamás me lo había dicho, a diferencia de mis otros amigos. Nos miramos por unos segundos más y luego ambas sentimos lo incómodo del momento y volvimos a nuestros platos.

Mi corazón no se calmaba y temía que en cualquier momento ella pudiera escucharlo latir tan fuerte en mi pecho. "Oh, sandwich de muñecas WOOOOO" Dijeron unos asquerosos tipos que se posicionaron uno al lado derecho de Vega, el cual era un poco pequeño y de pelo castaño, y el otro a mi lado izquierdo, el cual era alto y de cabellos negro azabache, y nos apretaron fuertemente.

"Increíble que esto empeore aún más" Le dije a Vega quién solo miró a los chicos y les dijo. "Oigan, en serio queremos estar las dos solas" _Las dos solas... las dos solas... las dos solOH MADURA JADE!_

"Pues estemos solos... los cuatro juntos" Dijo el que estaba a mi lado "WOOOO" gritaron y chocaron los puños.

"Ay por Dios" Dijimos ella y yo al unísono.

"¿Y bien, Doctor Chad, cómo ve a la paciente?"

"¡Wou! creo que tiene una infección de Chad" _Esto es ridículo._

"No existe una cura para la infección de Chad"

"Creo que se quedará conmigo" Dijo el que estaba a un lado de Vega y se acercó aún más a ella, mientras el otro colocaba su asqueroso brazo sobre mis hombros, el cual, por su puesto, quité rápidamente.

"Valla, tienes una hermosa piel morena" Dijo nuevamente el tal llamado Chad, colocando una mano en la mejilla de Vega y bajándola lentamente por su cuello.

"Si no le quitas tus manos en este momento voy a cortártelas." Le dije, mostrandole las tijeras que tenía en mi bota. El de inmediato se alejó.

"No me importaría que cortaras mi ropa con tus tijeras en un lugar más privado" Dijo el de mi izquierda, moviendo sus cejas. Yo lo miré asqueada por la insinuación y seguí comiendo. En ese momento subieron dos chicos a cantar en el Karaoke y esos dos amorfos que estaban junto a nosotras se pusieron a bailar descordinadamente, como si no les bastara la vergüenza por su ropa. Luego de unos minutos de sentirlo bailar cerca mio, éste se acercó a mi y comenzó a acariciar mi barbilla haciendo un tonto ruido.

"ululululul...ululululu... ¿Eres cosquilluda?... ulul..." No terminó la frase pues estaba tirado en el piso, chillando de dolor debido al golpe que le di en la entrepierna.

"Anímate ¿Te invito una bebida?" Dijo el otro mirando no necesariamente la cara de Vega.

"Nooooop" respondió ella al instante.

"¿A-A qué escuela vas?" Preguntó el que estaba a mi lado, levantándose y respirando pesadamente debido al dolor.

"Hollywood Arts" Respondí aburrida.

"WOOOOOOO oye, creo que nos topamos con un par de pajaritos cantantes"

"Cántennos algo, queremos un poco de acción con cantantes" Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Miré a Vega y le sonreí, diciendo "Quieren un poco de acción con cantantes" Esperaba que ella comprendiera lo que quería hacer. Al principio me miró horrorizada, pero luego, al ver detenidamente mi sonrisa, sonrió igualmente y dijo "De acuerdo, hay que cantar algo" Ambas nos levantamos y fuimos al pequeño escenario. Ella eligió la canción con el mismo tono decidido que estaba comenzando a amar y la canción comenzó a sonar. Subimos al escenario y ella les lanzó un beso antes de comenzar a cantar.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like _  
_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right _  
_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite _  
_But it always seems to bite me in the - _

Me dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a cantar. Noté como se ruborizaba por el calor que comenzaba a hacer.

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot _  
_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not _  
_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth _  
_And that is when it started going south _  
_Oh! _

Bajamos del escenario y nos dirigimos directamente donde ellos se encontraban. Yo comencé a bailar cerca del de la izquierda y ella le cantaba al de la derecha.

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips _  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey! _  
_Take a hint, take a hint _  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think _  
_I think you could use a mint _  
_Take a hint, take a hint _  
_La, La, La... _  
_T-take a hint, take a hint _  
_La, La, La... _

Ninguno de los dos parecía comprender el mensaje de la canción ya que seguían sonriendo como tarados y nos miraban de pie a cabeza. Vega se veía hermosa cantando y sonriendo y cuando ella se alejó para sentarse en unos puestos no muy lejos, yo no pude evitar seguirla, mirándola caminar.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top _  
_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop _  
_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped _  
_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht _  
_Oh! _

Ella fue a cantarle a Sinjin y yo fui a cantarle a Burf. Le bailé muy de cerca y pude sentir su mirada recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose más tiempo en algunas partes.

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips _  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey! _  
_Take a hint, take a hint _  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think _  
_I think you could use a mint _  
_Take a hint, take a hint _  
_La, La, La... _  
_T-take a hint, take a hint _  
_La, La, La... _

Fuimos rápidamente al lugar dónde estaban cocinando y nos apoyamos en la mesa que estaba frente a los dos mutantes, que al parecer, recién habían comprendido la letra de la canción, ya que sus sonrisas se desvanecieron y comenzaron a alejarse de ahí.

_What about "no" don't you get _  
_So go and tell your friends _  
_I'm not really interested _  
_It's about time that you're leavin' _  
_I'm gonna count to three and _  
_Open my eyes and _  
_You'll be gone _

Les impedimos el paso a la puerta de salida y los acorralamos nuevamente en el puesto de antes. Yo empujaba de vez en cuando a uno de los dos.

_One. _  
_Get your hands off my— _  
_Two. _  
_Or I'll punch you in the— _  
_Three. _  
_Stop your staring at my— _  
_Hey! _  
_Take a hint, take a hint _  
_I am not your missing link _  
_Let me tell you what I think _  
_I think you could use a mint _  
_Take a hint, take a hint!_

Terminamos la canción volviendo rápidamente al escenario. Al terminar todos aplaudían y gritaban, Vega y yo nos miramos y sonreímos ampliamente. _Dios, se ve tan sexy ruborizada. _Tomé su mano he hicimos una reverencia para demostrar nuestro agradecimiento al público por su atención y después fuimos a nuestros antiguos asientos. Pensé que los chicos se habían ido, pensé que los habíamos humillado lo suficiente como para que arrancaran, pero ahí estaban, gritando mientras nos acercábamos. El que antes estaba a mi lado se acercó a abrazarme, pero yo le patee el estómago antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. El otro abrazó a Vega y vi como su mano bajaba por su espalda y al momento de ver como le tomaba el trasero mi enojo se multiplicó por mil.

Lo empujé fuertemente y saqué las tijeras. "¡SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA ELLA Y YO ESTAMOS EN UNA CITA ASÍ QUE GUARDA TUS MANOS PARA TI Y NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI CHICA!" Luego miré por décima vez mi reloj y casi doy un brinco de alegría al notar que era medianoche. Tomé a Vega del brazo y la arrastré fuera del local.

"Ya estamos fuera, Jade" Dijo, apartando su mano de mi. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"No encontré una forma mejor de apartarlos, de todas formas era verdad, tu y yo estábamos en una cita o algo." Dije tranquila, caminando hacia mi auto. Ella me seguía.

"Si, estábamos en una cita falsa, pero yo no soy tu chica" Me dijo, sabía que estaba sonriendo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

"Lo que sea" Dije desinteresada, subiendo a mi auto. "¿Vas a subir o te irás caminando?" Lo pensó por un momento y luego subió sin decir nada. Nos pasamos todo el camino sin decir nada y cuando por fin llegamos a su casa esperé a que bajara. Y esperé... y esperé... y esperé. Iba a decirle algunas palabras no muy propias de una dama cuando ella habló.

"Gracias" Se acercó a mi y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla, bastante cerca de la boca. Me quedé en shok, no pude reaccionar, ni si quiera cuando escuché la puerta del auto cerrarse tras ella. Estuve así por un momento, después me fui a casa.

Al llegar no había nadie, típico. Subí a mi habitación y me lancé en ella. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, lo he estado prácticamente toda mi vida pero ahora... ahora me sentía vacía y sola. Traté de distraerme revisando mis mensajes y luego recordé que no le había respondido a Beck.

**_"Procuraré no sentarme más en tu asiento delantero, y lo siento por no ir esta noche, estaba en una cita con Vega. Buenas noches" _**

Envié el mensaje. Luego lo releí y me di cuenta de que había escrito "Cita con Vega". Tendré que darle una explicación mañana a Beck, ahora tengo que descansar para la obra de mañana.

* * *

Me desperté temprano, pero me quedé casi media hora recostada en la cama mirando el techo. Cuando decidí levantarme fui directo a la ducha, en la cual también me pasé más tiempo de lo normal bajo el agua. Al terminar de prepararme ya se me había echo tarde por lo que tuve que exceder un poco el límite de velocidad para llegar con 10 minutos de que empezara la obra.

"Hola preciosa" Escuché decir a Beck mientras sentía sus brazos rodearme por la cintura. Por alguna extraña razón me sentí incómoda... en el mal sentido.

"Hola Beck" Dije apartando sus manos y caminando a cambiarme de ropa para la obra. El ya estaba en su disfraz.

"¿Podrías explicarme por qué anoche estabas en una cita con Tori?" Dijo calmadamente caminando a mi lado.

"Fue el plan de Sikowitz para que ella y yo actuemos como un matrimonio creíble. Sabes, me gustaría seguir hablando pero debo cambiarme de ropa" Me fui rápidamente.

Después de pasar por maquillaje y vestuario ya estaba lista como Nancy, con una peluca extremadamente rubia, un poco de maquillaje aquí y allá y un vestido horrendo rojo con cuadros y un chaleco azul sobre este. La escena iba de maravilla, Beck y André estaban vestidos exactamente iguales y eran los que más carcajadas le sacaban al público.

"Querido despierta" Le dije a Vega, que estaba durmiendo en mi pecho.

"¡DESPEGUEN!" Gritó, levantándose de golpe, logrando que su gorro se cayera. Algunas carcajadas se escucharon al fondo.

"No, no, estabas diciendo que soy tan...?" Dije amablemente

"Ah, cierto" Su voz era tan baja que apuesto lo que sea a que al público le costó escucharla. "Eres tan linda" Ahora puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo simplemente le sonreí. De nuevo sentía ese malestar en mi estómago. "Amable, me avergüenza tanto ser un mediocre dormilón" Dijo mirando al público y suspirando resignada.

"Tu no eres un mediocre dormilón" Dije comprensiva, acariciando suavemente su brazo y buscando su mirada. Cuando me miró continué con mi línea. "Eres un astronauta."

"Te amo" Dijo mirándome intensamente y mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar nuevamente.

"Yo te amo" Le di una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas comenzamos a acercarnos para terminar la obra con el abrazo cariñoso, que resultó ser todo un éxito. Todos aplaudían, algunos hasta se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir y yo no podía ser más feliz. Tomé la mano de Vega e hicimos una reverencia al igual que hicimos en el Nozu después de cantar. Es entonces cuando los escuché:

"¡Si! WOOOOO" Comencé a buscarlos con la mirada y los encontré sentados en la última fila.

"Tori mira" Le dije tomándola del brazo "Son esos tipos" Dije horrorizada. Si lo del Nozu no les asustó ya no sabía que hacer sin acabar en prisión. Vega los vio y se asustó al igual que yo. "¿Qué hacemos?" Le pregunté rápidamente viendo como se levantaban y se acercaban a nosotras.

"Corre" Dijo asustada. "Corre, Nancy" Dijo ahora con la voz de hombre que hacía para interpretar a su papel

"Si Walter" Le contesté y tomé su mano para sacarla lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Podíamos escuchar como sus voces asquerosas se hacían cada vez más cercanas, no sabía dónde escondernos, es cuando siento un tirón en mi brazo y de repente estaba en un cuarto totalmente oscuro. Al segundo después escuché la voz de Vega.

"No hagas ruido y no enciendas la luz o verán que estamos aquí." Dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído. Mi piel se erizó al instante en que su aliento chocó con mi oreja y solté un pequeño suspiro.

Gracias a la luz del pasillo pude notar que estábamos en el cuarto del conserje, el cuál estaba más lleno de cajas de lo normal, por lo que Vega y yo estábamos un poco apretadas una con la otra y sobre la puerta.

"¿Crees que se habrán..."

"WOOOOOOO, Chad, encontré un par de muñecas aquí" Dijo el chico alto y de pelo negro abriendo la puerta.

"Demonios" Susurré más para mi misma que para otra persona.

"Las extrañamos, preciosas" Dijo Chad acercando a Vega a su lado mientras el otro colocaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

"¿Qué no entendieron lo que les dije en el Nozu?" Pregunté casi en tono de súplica.

"Si, mira, entendemos que ella es tu amiga, pero no puedes evitar que salga con otras personas guapas como yo. Además, tu puedes estar con Thomas" Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras apuntaba a su amigo.

"Agh, se nota que no entendieron nada" Dije cansada. Me deshice del agarre del anormalmente alto y aparté a Vega del chico, luego la tomé por el cuello y la besé bruscamente. Al principio mi plan solo era dejarles claro que no queríamos nada con ellos, pero al sentir los suaves labios de Tori sobre los míos mi mente se nubló por completo y solo podía pensar en su exquisito sabor, ni si quiera me importó sentir su mostacho falso contra mi piel. _Sabía a __Fresas._ Tori estuvo tensa los primeros segundos, pero luego sentí su mano apretarme fuertemente la espalda y corresponder mi beso con la misma ferocidad que yo tenía. Mi lengua comenzó su camino hacia sus labios y cuando ella abrió la boca para darme paso a la suya, escuché:

"WOOOOOOOO" Me separé abruptamente, respirando rápido. Sentía mi cara arder y mis labios hinchados.

"¡VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA, Y SI LE DICEN A ALGUIEN SOBRE ESTO LES CORTARÉ SU DIMINUTO E INSIGNIFICANTE APARATO REPRODUCTOR! Grité completamente enojada por lo que interrumpieron y al parecer esta vez si comprendieron el mensaje, pues salieron corriendo y gritando "Lo siento" unas cien veces.

Después todo quedó en silencio. Todo lo que escuchaba era la fuerte respiración de Vega, la miré y casi me desmayo al verla. Completamente sonrojada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y su mirada me estaba derritiendo. _Sexy. _Mi mente decía que me alejara de ella en este momento, pero algún tipo de instinto me estaba haciendo caminar más cerca de ella y cuando estuve a unos escasos centímetros de su boca escuché un grito proveniente del pasillo continuo a éste. Salté en un segundo lejos de ella, quién tenía los ojos cerrados por la cercanía, esperando de nuevo el roce mágico que casi me hace caer al suelo.

"¡Jade! ¡Tori!" Era la dulce voz de Cat, la vimos cuando giró a la esquina del pasillo, iba junto con Robbie, André y Beck.

"¿Qué ocurrió allí adentro?" Preguntó Robbie.

"Es una larga historia" Contesté moderando mi respiración y sacándome la peluca. Beck se acercó a mi y me beso, no se sentía como el beso de Vega, este no me hizo desear más.

"Lo hiciste excelente" Me dijo tiernamente, yo no sabía que hacer.

"Vallan a un motel" Dijo Rex riendo, yo me acerqué a él y lo lancé lo más lejos que pude

"¡Oye!" Gritó Robbie, corriendo a buscar a su muñeco. Beck intentó besarme de nuevo pero esta vez yo me corrí.

"Lo siento, estoy cansada, me voy a casa" Dije cortante y me fui casi corriendo.

En ningún momento pude dejar de pensar en lo que pasó. El beso solo era para ahuyentar a los cargantes tipos, pero de un momento a otro pasó a ser algo más que eso. Sentí lo que sentía cuando besaba a Beck. _Lo que sentía. _Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en mi casa, que para variar, estaba vacía. Subí corriendo, sin ni si quiera buscar algún tipo de nota de mis padres, cerré la puerta de un golpe y encendí mi estéreo. Comenzó a sonar _Bring Me To Life _de _Evanescence _y me lancé a la cama sin sacarme la ropa. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a cantar la canción para evitar mis pensamientos, pero fue inútil. _Ahora comprendo el vacío y la soledad que sentía ayer y que se intensifica ahora. No necesito a cualquier persona para que se quite, no necesito a Beck para que se vallan... Necesito a Tori._ Y antes de darme cuenta caí dormida.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, es mi primer fic Jori. Es mi placer culpable desde hace algún tiempo y quería ver si servía para esta hermosa pareja *-* Espero les halla gustado y háganme saber si les gustó y si quieren que continúe. Gracias por leer, espero sus Review, no les cuesta nada :c **


End file.
